Chat:Morning Glories 39
Morning Glories Issue 39 Tinychat from July 2nd 2014 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: hooray confetti 0002 silver: thus the party begins 0003 hannah entered the room 0004 guest-503593 changed nickname to hannah 0005 macey: slowly. but it will begin 0006 annaharvelle: it feels like its been 84 years since #38 i feel like ive just been woken from a coma 0007 darrrrkvengance entered the room 0008 silver: yeah, same 0009 guest-503596 changed nickname to darrrrkvengance 0010 macey: that was a good way to come back though, this issue was v happy 0011 hannah: for morning glories anyway 0012 macey: (brella kept telling me this issue would make me sad about tuna and i was stressed and it was one panel) 0013 hannah: it's all relative 0014 macey: (so i was pleased) 0015 vedderone entered the room 0016 silver: everyone was adorable 0017 guest-503602 changed nickname to vedderone 0018 macey: this issue was very happy, all things considered 0019 darrrrkvengance: hey all 0020 annaharvelle: i like how fortunato is sitting in his prison cell ever so patiently listening to todays announcements 0021 darrrrkvengance: the long, long wait is over!! 0022 macey: hello dv welcome back!! 0023 macey: fortunato is so precious he must be protected 0024 macey: that entire sequence was so good. ian dropping his books 0025 macey: guillaume's gay angst shower 0026 hannah: is everything guillaume does automatically gay and angsty 0027 macey: well at first everything he did was happy but then #33 0028 hannah: is that his gift. making things gay and angsty. 0029 annaharvelle: [how could this happen to me plays in the distance during guillaume's angsty shower routin 0030 macey: i like how nick's just giving us obvious fanservice now w/ guillaume i mean 0031 darrrrkvengance: and Pamela too 0032 macey: THE COLORING ON PAM'S FACE WAS SO BIZARRELY GOOD i mean paul's always p good but like 0033 macey: whaaaaaaAaaaaaAAAAt whoa. 0034 joe_eisma entered the room 0035 hannah: so does the school have pamela do the annoucements or does she just head up there and do her thing 0036 macey: casey says she never stops so i assume she is like the offical annoucement person 0037 hannah: because casey says "she never stops with the announcements" so is it just a pamela thing. not a school thing 0038 hannah: oh pamela 0039 macey: god i wouldnt be surprised 0040 darrrrkvengance: she must have won the election for obnoxious announcer! 0041 macey: i'm surprised pam isn't student council president. she's got to be in that group SOMEHOW 0042 darrrrkvengance: speaking of, whose piece is Isabel, if Hodge wants her replaced? 0043 gmac entered the room 0044 guest-503641 changed nickname to gmac 0045 annaharvelle: seeing david sleepy and in footy pajamas is nice after seeing him be a ghost murderer for so long tbh 0046 gmac left the room 0047 silver: and there's baby pictures of him in the hallway 0048 hannah: with isabel i'm wondering - i mean it looks like hodge was the only teacher at the party which makes me think hodge and isabel were close 0049 macey: tom and danielle have wedding pictures there!!! im happy for them 0050 hannah: so was isabel the last casey in a sense? the last hodge's pet 0051 hannah: that's not very well worded but anyway 0052 macey: hmmm hodge says isabel spent her whole academic career at mga besides being in casey's school 0053 guest-503620 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0054 macey: was she like one of that first group of kids we saw in #20? 0055 darrrrkvengance: it seems Isabel has more understanding of Casey's ability to read psychic paper than Hodge does 0056 joe_eisma: hello 0057 macey: hey joe! how're you 0058 darrrrkvengance: hey Joe. thanks for another awesome issue!! 0059 moneybagsmatt entered the room 0060 francy entered the room 0061 guest-503677 changed nickname to francy 0062 fs entered the room 0063 guest-503674 changed nickname to moneybagsmatt 0064 joe_eisma: hey everyone! thanks for hanging in there through the major delay 0065 guest-503683 changed nickname to fs 0066 darrrrkvengance: macey -- there was that kid Jason (whom Gribbs killed) who apparently has also spent his whole live at MGA 0067 macey: ah, yes, poor dear jason 0068 macey: a sacrifice for the greater good 0069 fs left the room 0070 joe_eisma: fyi, i just noticed a little error in the issue 0071 joe_eisma: on page 22 after casey drops the welcome sign, her tie disappears 0072 joe_eisma: paul will get fifty lashes for that. ;) 0073 francy: poor paul 0074 macey: haha joe i was gonna mention- you all will probably have to fix tamara's coloring for the trade, yes 0075 joe_eisma: oh, deadlines, you make everything wonderful 0076 macey: paul did amazing otherwise this issue. i was just saying those panels of pamela and hunter look great 0077 francy: yeah her coloring bothered me 0078 joe_eisma: well, we would, but apparently rodin thinks vanessa is white, so i dunno 0079 darrrrkvengance: so, i guess the Headmaster's had no students to talk to for the last two years 0080 darrrrkvengance: while Isabel's been gone. do you think he's gotten lonely? 0081 silver: irina went to go visit him i suppose 0082 hannah: well there was one visit from irina 0083 silver: that didn't end well 0084 macey: i was gonna say it seems like isabel left around the time the truants arrived 0085 macey: he must be sad 0086 macey: i love that isabel kept getting voted back in while gone, that's just such a funny detail 0087 hannah: maybe pamela was the alternative 0088 hannah: then again voting against pamela would probably be a bad idea 0089 macey: i'd vote pamela. vote pamela 2014 0090 hannah: cupcakes and stabbing for everyone 0091 francy: also i just want to say that when i did that mg 30 day meme i put isabel for other student and in my tags it was like 0092 francy: "not technically a mga student but w/e this still counts" so after this issue i was just 0093 annaharvelle: nicknames for every one in the student body 0094 francy: ........... hahahahahaha 0095 macey: francy you're psychic 0096 macey: maybe that's how fortunato becomes tuna, thanks to pamela 0097 macey: she'd have such trouble with akiko 0098 hannah: and guillaume 0099 guest-503782 entered the room 0100 macey: i like how she hasn't taken zoe's name off their little board 0101 hannah: i was about to mention that haha 0102 joe_eisma: i was wondering if anyone would notice that 0103 silver: are casey and jade just even allowed to write anything on there 0104 arden entered the room 0105 guest-503791 changed nickname to arden 0106 silver: or do they just not care 0107 macey: i would assume they know better than to screw with pam's board 0108 joe_eisma: i'm pretty sure pamela put the fear of god into them should they touch the board 0109 macey: you know what i wanted to mention- i like how gribbs is going to get abe w/o even getting his bandages off 0110 kelso entered the room 0111 guest-503812 changed nickname to kelso 0112 joe_eisma: haha. i think the only thing stipulated in that scene was him having the cane. 0113 macey: i asume he wanted a cane so he could hit abraham in the face with it 0114 abetterfuture entered the room 0115 guest-503815 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0116 joe_eisma: good call 0117 kelso: Hey guys! I made it ^_^ What're we talkin' about? 0118 abetterfuture: Just got here. Any juicy hints from Joe or Nick yet? 0119 crazydudex entered the room 0120 macey: i think we're just hanging, nick isn't here yet 0121 joe_eisma: you'll never get anything from me! 0122 guest-503827 changed nickname to crazydudex 0123 joe_eisma: ;) 0124 francy left the room 0125 kelso: I don't know if you can get hints in MG cuz I'm not sure if there are even answers XD 0126 kelso: Just questions! 0127 macey: oh silver you should ask if you're right about where oliver is 0128 abetterfuture: Joe, thank you very much for a fantastic issue. It was great getting to see the whole cast again and pick up threads from at least a 0129 abetterfuture: year ago. 0130 silver: ah yes that 0131 joe_eisma: thanks! glad you enjoyed it 0132 silver: joe did you model the oliver panel after ike's quarters in issue 11 0133 silver: we must know. for SCIENCE 0134 joe_eisma: yes, that's ike's swank suite 0135 abetterfuture: Do we know if issues will start being roughly monthly again? Those breaks were tough. 0136 silver: *victory dance* 0137 abetterfuture: Not complaining. 0138 joe_eisma: that is a good question! 0139 joe_eisma: not my place to answer, though 0140 abetterfuture: I'd rather wait fifteen years for a fantastic series than ten years for a mediocre series. 0141 abetterfuture: Is Nick having trouble with his ten or so current series? 0142 joe_eisma: for my part, i want the book out at a more regular pace. the breaks are tough here too 0143 joe_eisma: that would be for nick to say. 0144 francy entered the room 0145 guest-503866 changed nickname to francy 0146 abetterfuture: Excellent point. 0147 abetterfuture: On that note, what else have you drawn? 0148 abetterfuture: Your style is really unique. 0149 abetterfuture: I like all of the sketches you post on your Tumblr. 0150 joe_eisma: i've done covers for boom, valiant and idw. recently, i drew evil empire #5 from boom 0151 joe_eisma: thanks! 0152 abetterfuture: Have you considered picking up a second ongoing job? 0153 abetterfuture: Drawing-wise. 0154 joe_eisma: i have, and there may be some news in that regard fairly soon 0155 abetterfuture: Awesome! 0156 hannah left the room 0157 hannah entered the room 0158 guest-503881 changed nickname to hannah 0159 macey: oooooh, that'll be something to pick up, then 0160 silver left the room 0161 silver entered the room 0162 guest-503890 changed nickname to silver 0163 macey: joe have you considered running a fashion tumblr to store lara outfits on 0164 silver left the room 0165 joe_eisma: hahaha 0166 silver entered the room 0167 joe_eisma: that's a great idea 0168 guest-503896 changed nickname to silver 0169 silver left the room 0170 crazydudex: These breaks are getting rough. You start losing track of what happened in the series if you're a casual reader like myself 0171 joe_eisma: i hear you--the breaks aren't something i'm overly pleased about! 0172 silver entered the room 0173 guest-503902 changed nickname to silver 0174 guest-503782 left the room 0175 kelso: At least we know the quality will always be great! ^_^ 0176 abetterfuture: I know Nick has said he isn't worried about MG getting canceled, but is there sales numbers at which even Image books get pulled? 0177 joe_eisma: yeah, as soon as it stops making any money for us, then we'd have to stop. we're not at that point, thankfully 0178 abetterfuture: How strong are trade sales? I have to imagine MG plays better for casual readers in that format. 0179 macey: i've always heard mg has real good trade sales. 0180 joe_eisma: yep, our trades do very well 0181 annaharvelle left the room 0182 crazydudex: You going to be at SDCC this year, Joe? Would love to pick up one of your prints if you're attending 0183 joe_eisma: i sadly won't be at sdcc. i always seem to miss the deadline to apply for a table 0184 darrrrkvengance: i was thinking the "WELCOME BACK" banner on the cover was amusing, given the time since last issue 0185 joe_eisma: haha 0186 macey: http 0187 kelso: Tbh, the cover kinda creeped me out but in a good way XD (It reminded me of this room I worked in at a haunted house...) 0188 kelso: (All that was missing was a clown!) 0189 crazydudex: Damn. Hopefully I'll catch you at another con. Love your art, man. 0190 joe_eisma: thanks! 0191 kelso: Oh man Lara gets prettier with every issue. 0192 joe_eisma: lara is my current fave! 0193 macey: she's the only one you get to dress up usually. she is a special case 0194 joe_eisma: haha, that's true 0195 darrrrkvengance: any easter eggs hidden in the Casey party shot, like other artists and stuff? 0196 joe_eisma: i had fun with casey in the scenes in her old school. 0197 macey: georgina restricts herself to those vest! she needs to branch out a little 0198 joe_eisma: no easter eggs there. though nobody seems to have noticed the kid with the angry bird shirt 0199 joe_eisma: haha georgina is a fuddy duddy sometimes. 0200 macey: i just figured that kid was up with the times and all 0201 darrrrkvengance: i definitely noticed it! are those kids anyone in particular? 0202 hannah left the room 0203 kelso: I'm pretty sure my little brother has an angry bird shirt just like that XD 0204 joe_eisma: nah, but i didn't think having that shirt which specifically dates the time period would pass by nick 0205 abetterfuture: Are there any scenes involving Jun or Guillaume coming soon? 0206 joe_eisma: not at the moment. 0207 joe_eisma: the next issue is ian and hunter and av club-centric 0208 darrrrkvengance: YAY! 0209 macey: YESSS THE KIDDOS 0210 kelso: Awesome! More geeky references afoot! 0211 abetterfuture: Is that one on track for a month from now? 0212 joe_eisma: and poor ian just gets uglier and uglier. 0213 macey: oh joe we did discuss guillaume's angst shower before you got here. i think we'd be up for a whole issue of that 0214 joe_eisma: hopefully! 0215 joe_eisma: haha nice 0216 kelso: Oh man poor Ian XD 0217 joe_eisma: guillaume's going to need an outlet to channel those frustrations soon 0218 abetterfuture: Interesting. 0219 abetterfuture: What kind of frusterations are we talking about here. 0220 darrrrkvengance: lol 0221 joe_eisma: haha 0222 kelso: Hopefully that outlet isn't Ike's face...that's suffered enough damage recently 0223 kelso: Gribbs really laid it on him, huh? 0224 joe_eisma: ike would probably deserve it 0225 kelso: Eh, true. 0226 darrrrkvengance: awwww, poor Ike. 0227 macey: jun continues to never be happy 0228 joe_eisma: i think the gribbs spotlight issue--whenever that happens--will be pretty interesting 0229 joe_eisma: yeah i draw jun with a permanent scowl, pretty much 0230 kelso: Yeah I wanna know more about his shift from working for Abraham to the Academy. 0231 silver: is it planned? or just something on your wishlist 0232 macey: can it be 50% closeups 0233 joe_eisma: haha 0234 joe_eisma: it's not planned any time soon, as far as i know 0235 macey: SHIT, i just realized i dont think anyones made a photoset of gribbs closeups. gotta do that 0236 darrrrkvengance: lots of great stuff in issue 5; was just re-reading that one. 0237 vedderone left the room 0238 darrrrkvengance: evil Gribbsy face 0239 kelso: I should just make a whole fanvid of Gribbs closeups XD All I need is the right song... 0240 joe_eisma: haha 0241 kelso: "You Don't Know You're Beautiful" 0242 joe_eisma: i'm going to do nothing but wide shots of gribbs from now on just to throw you guys 0243 macey: how could you we are heartbroken 0244 joe_eisma: haha 0245 joe_eisma: dang, upguntha's not here--i was going to tell him he's in the next issue 0246 macey: AW MAN I GOTTA LET HIM KNOW. so many people arent here tonight 0247 nick entered the room 0248 guest-504040 changed nickname to nick 0249 kelso: yeah it feels a little empty 0250 joe_eisma: i'm going to find a way to put him in the book more. he'll be the new gossip girls 0251 nick: hey everyone 0252 abetterfuture: Hey! 0253 kelso: Hi Nick! 0254 abetterfuture: 0255 macey: hey nick! 0256 macey: upgutha revolution 0257 silver: hi, nick! 0258 macey: upguntha for class vice president 0259 joe_eisma: haha 0260 kelso: I am super-excited for this presidential campaign 0261 abetterfuture: Nick, how many ongoing series are you currently writing? 0262 darrrrkvengance: hey nick! 0263 guest-504055 entered the room 0264 guest-504055 left the room 0265 nick: currently? 5 0266 jayrs entered the room 0267 abetterfuture: Weren't there 3 new Image series announced a month ago? 0268 guest-504070 changed nickname to jayrs 0269 macey: oh that was back in january 0270 nick: yeah, quite a bit of new stuff underway 0271 abetterfuture: Morning Glories, Bedlam, Superior Foes of Spider-Man, Avengers World. What's left? 0272 nick left the room 0273 nick entered the room 0274 guest-504106 changed nickname to nick 0275 guest-504115 entered the room 0276 guest-504115 left the room 0277 macey: aw betterfuture i was worried you drove him away for a second 0278 abetterfuture: Me too. 0279 aeglyss15 entered the room 0280 guest-504121 changed nickname to aeglyss15 0281 nick: haha sorry. internet's a little spotty here 0282 nick: beyond that, can't really divulge my schedule too much. needless to say, busy 0283 abetterfuture: That's okay. I've heard great things about pretty much all of your projects. 0284 macey: nick i appreciated you continuing your penchant for making joe draw hot dudes w/ shower guillaume 0285 abetterfuture: Once a story is complete, it doesn't matter how long it took to be released. 0286 abetterfuture: And seconding Macey. 0287 guest-504136 entered the room 0288 nick: always. more guillaume hotness this arc 0289 abetterfuture: ;) 0290 kelso: bless 0291 abetterfuture: Joe has a talent. When I recomended the series to a straight friend of mine, pretty much the first thing he noticed was how 0292 abetterfuture: jaw-droppingly gorgeous all of the girls were. 0293 jayrs: Hey Nick, any news on a Morning Glories TV show? I know you probably get asked this a lot, but had to ask... the series would make a brillaint adaptation! 0294 abetterfuture: And seeing Hisao and Guillaume make out on Tumblr convinced me to try the series. 0295 joe_eisma: aw shucks 0296 nick: no news on that front yet. as always, we're trying to make it happen. 0297 guest-504136 left the room 0298 macey: please make it animated i'm praying to this book's fictional gods 0299 abetterfuture: I feel like the TV show has to wait until the whole comic is out. Otherwise it would overrun it like Game of Thrones. 0300 macey: that or the telltale adaptation you wanted, nick 0301 nick: haha, even begging telltale on twitter has gotten me nowhere 0302 moneybagsmatt: You can play as Casey - "You told hunter you don't want to date. He'll remember that." 0303 jayrs: Thanks! I hope it does happen, animated or live-action. Everything about it is so cinematic, it would be such a perfect fit. 0304 nick: So what did you all think of this issue? 0305 abetterfuture: I loved seeing the whole cast again. 0306 macey: see my worry for live action is terrible cgi. i don't wanna experience terrible cgi david 0307 macey: that opening with the whole cast was probably the best part of the issue, yeah 0308 darrrrkvengance: thought it was great. awesome to have another character (Isabel) whose loyalties to speculate about 0309 aeglyss15 left the room 0310 macey: and isabel's a goddess, so 0311 kelso: Yeah, I'd almost forgotten/written off Isabel but she looks like she's gonna be a great character! 0312 abetterfuture: It was nice picking up threads (Isabel, David) that hadn't been mentioned since before the Character Arcs. 0313 francy: i'm so excited for isabel i was really hoping she was going to appear again since i was like 0314 kelso: This campaign is gonna be EPIC 0315 francy: "i feel like he wouldn't introduce this character for no reason but maybe i just like her too much and am imagining this...." 0316 macey: her pose on the welcome back page is killin me it's too perfect 0317 francy: so i'm glad i was right about that 0318 kelso: I'm just hoping for great poster slogans XD 0319 darrrrkvengance: also seems like maybe Isabel knows more about Casey than Hodge -- at least when it comes to reading psychic paper 0320 jayrs: Loved the issue -- it was great seeing each character get his/her own panel re-establishing things. It felt very much, as the title page suggested, like one big "welcome back" for us 0321 darrrrkvengance: also 0322 francy: my only issue was tamara being so...... light skinned, but macey already brought that up to joe earlier 0323 macey: i hope pamela becomes class president, for reals 0324 darrrrkvengance: she's got my vote 0325 kelso: A write-in? 0326 emma entered the room 0327 kelso: That'd be a perfect twist 0328 crazydudex left the room 0329 guest-504181 changed nickname to emma 0330 macey: if i can make a reference i assume mga chooses class presidents like night vale chooses mayors 0331 macey: the votes really dont matter but we pretend they do 0332 jayrs: And I was so intrigued to hear Clarkson mention the captive woman and the stranger in the cell to David. That's been one of my favorite ongoing mysteries. 0333 abetterfuture: It was nice getting the next big catalyst for plot, but I'm really looking forward to when everyone splinters off into little groups. My favorite part of the series was #15-19, when each issue only showed 2-3 main characters in a closed environment. 0334 darrrrkvengance: macey -- hopefully not the way they choose presidents in East of West! 0335 abetterfuture: They're like Bottle Episodes. 0336 abetterfuture: The "The Fly" of MG. 0337 nick: we're definitely setting up plot for the remainder of this season- which will be longer than the last one 0338 macey: dv 0339 silver: how long is it planned? 0340 abetterfuture: The Season Two Finale will not be issue 50? 0341 nick: this is just the start-- pamela's announcements are the big clue there 0342 abetterfuture: A bunch of past students are coming back? 0343 nick: It will be/won't be... gonna try something a little different this time, I think 0344 nick: gotta talk to joe about it 0345 abetterfuture: Interesting. 0346 darrrrkvengance: will towerball have rules? 0347 silver: yeah, what IS towerball 0348 macey: yeah i googled towerball and got nothing is towerball a strange mga game 0349 kelso: Yeah I was about to ask 0350 macey: do they climb the tower in the woods and throw balls down it 0351 nick: haha, last time I said yes to that I led. see 0352 nick: but I'm gonna try 0353 nick: but it will be a big party of the story 0354 francy: i hope pamela wins towerball too 0355 macey: i hope the rest of this season is all parties 0356 abetterfuture: Nick, do you think the series will be able to go back to being *roughly* monthly again soon? 0357 macey: i hope there are parties with party hats, so everyone can wear them 0358 nick: hope so. btw, delay is on me, not Joe. Hasn't been schedule, so much as struggling to make sure the story 0359 nick: is laid out correctly. Been a beast, but I think I have it sorted now. 0360 kelso: The quality is most important! Glad to hear it's working out ^_^ 0361 macey: next issue is av club, joe said? so hopefully it will be fun 0362 abetterfuture: That's great. I said this to Joe, but I'd rather wait 15 years for a great series than 10 years for a mediocre series. 0363 nick: yeah, next issue has some good av club/ian/hunter stuff 0364 emma: emma is so here for av club 0365 darrrrkvengance: MOAR AV CLUB!! 0366 nick: As long as 40 comes out next month it'll be 40 issues in 4 years. That's fantastic. 0367 macey: av club for class president 0368 abetterfuture: Next question 0369 nick: especially when you consider that nearly all of them are oversized 0370 abetterfuture: Oh! Congrats! 0371 nick: compendium through 38 gives us more pages than a 50 issue compendium of a normal book 0372 kelso: Congratulations, guys!! 0373 darrrrkvengance: good job on 4/40, Nick and Joe! 0374 francy: wow i cant believe its been four years 0375 macey: most important question in this issue 0376 joe_eisma: five years for us. we started the pitch in june 2009. haha 0377 nick: it's about 100 pages bigger than the walking dead compendium, which is huge 0378 darrrrkvengance: damn! that's a phone book!! 0379 nick: haha true... yeesh 0380 abetterfuture: Cool. The very first comics I tried out were the Walking Dead compendiums, 48 issues for 30 bucks or so. Everything else seemed way too expensive to dive in without prior knowedge, but the Walking Dead absolulely 0381 macey1: that answers it. neither of you are human. you are just machines. 0382 abetterfuture: hooked me by offering eight years of storyline in one week. 0383 joe_eisma: haha 0384 nick: yeah, it's the format I've been most excited to get out there, think it will be good for us especially 0385 abetterfuture: I've been a huge comics nerd ever since. 0386 jayrs: Has the compendium been released? If not, do you know when it will be available? 0387 abetterfuture: Will it be paperback? 0388 nick: I think we're soliciting it in november/december 0389 darrrrkvengance: i definitely know some people i'll be getting compendiums for. 0390 nick: in time for christmas 0391 nick: paperback, yeah 0392 macey: we can get children getting murdered in our stockings this year 0393 abetterfuture: Awesome. I donated my WD books to my school's bookshelf and got a few non-comics people to read and love them. I'll propably donate one MG as well. 0394 darrrrkvengance: Pamela Claus coming down the chimney!! 0395 macey: god, i hope the kids survive school long enough so we can see christmas at mga 0396 kelso: It's only been, what? A month there? 0397 abetterfuture: The whole series has just been summer vacation up to this point, right? 0398 macey: it's like mid-june i think? 0399 nick: it's end of may right now 0400 abetterfuture: What school starts students in Mid-May? 0401 macey: WAIT SERIOUSLY JESUS 0402 joe_eisma: haha 0403 nick: they're on early entry 0404 kelso: If all of that happened, I certainly PRAY they make it to Christmas! 0405 macey: all these years and it's only been like three weeks for these poor kids i'm stunned 0406 abetterfuture: They'd have to skip finals for a grade they'd been in for 8 months. 0407 joe_eisma: i'm out, folks. thanks for reading! shout out to matt meylikhov whose silver fox love shows up next issue 0408 abetterfuture: Thanks, Joe! 0409 francy: bye joe!! thank you for all the work this issue 0410 macey: matt's hard work has finally paid off 0411 darrrrkvengance: thanks joe!! 0412 joe_eisma: you guys rock. see ya next time! 0413 macey: thanks joe! this issue was great can't wait to see the next ' 0414 kelso: Thanks for the great issue, Joe! 0415 joe_eisma left the room 0416 nick: haha lots of dagney soon! bye joe-- sending you something tonight btw 0417 moneybagsmatt: daggggnnneyyyyyyyyy 0418 nick: dagney + a student to be named has become my new favorite pairing 0419 macey: she's like 60 though that's weird 0420 moneybagsmatt: i think we all know what that student's name should be, nick 0421 moneybagsmatt: did you know matthew means "gift from god?" just sayin 0422 nick: not a romantic pairing, I promise! 0423 kelso: Partners in crime? 0424 nick: study buddies 0425 macey: so nick. what's irina up to 0426 nick: when you see them together, you will think it's the most obvious pairing ever 0427 nick: irina's with Mr. N right now... it was just a matter of panel space 0428 macey: i sure hope so if she is hurt i will be Upset. 0429 macey: maybe mr n is like the witch from hansel and gretel, and he is going to fatten her up to throw in the stove 0430 silver: if he tried to eat her she'd probably just poison him 0431 kelso: He's gonna fatten her up with all that delicious breakfast 0432 nick: haha who knows? she might look a little different next time you see her 0433 nick: any questions about this one before I get back to work? 0434 macey: brella and i were joking mr n was just a lunch cook who got his eyes opened so the faculty was like 0435 francy: hopefully she's not wearing a blindfold too 0436 macey: 'uh fuck give him irina' 0437 macey: will gribbs ever calm down 0438 darrrrkvengance: does Clarkson remember anything when Casey mentions she was accepted to MGA? 0439 silver: was isabel's animosity towards casey all real or partly an act 0440 emma: will we see more interactions between clarkson and casey 0441 nick: clarkson definitely remembers, yes 0442 darrrrkvengance: who made the cake? was that also mr. n? 0443 nick: memory loss occurs when she interects with the cylinder in 29 0444 silver: did casey run to tell clarkson about getting into mga before her dad said she can't go or after he allowed it again 0445 nick: think we can go with after he allowed it again. 0446 nick: i love the idea that Mr. N made the cake. let's go with that. 0447 macey: mr n is the guy who cooks burgers for all the super serious faculty meetings 0448 kelso: Can we say Irina helped? Or is that too OOC? I'd like to think she's good at cake decorating. 0449 kelso: Delicate handiwork and whatnot 0450 nick: haha no comment 0451 macey: irina ate the batter from the bowl 0452 silver: will we see the rec room again 0453 nick: definitely. rec room will be the spot 0454 silver: are clarkson and tom married ('cause there's wedding photos on the wall) 0455 nick: can't say 0456 silver: figured as much 0457 kelso: *serious MGA take-down strategies discussed over games of pool* 0458 macey: using pool metaphors 0459 nick: that and the treehouse were about non-basement/hallway/woods settings 0460 nick: there will be mor 0461 nick: e 0462 darrrrkvengance: Hunter sinks the 8 ball every time he shoots for the 13 0463 kelso: HA 0464 kelso: poor boy 0465 macey: nick, what did poor tuna ever do to you 0466 nick: haha 0467 nick: sorry tuna 0468 nick: any theories on isabel? 0469 macey: my theory is she is the best character 0470 francy: same 0471 silver: same 0472 darrrrkvengance: i'm curious about why Hodge wants her out 0473 kelso: i hope she hangs out with pamela regularly 0474 kelso: Or Pamela is the one who will help her run her campaign 0475 macey1: ah yes isabel/pamela otp 0476 francy: what i'm really curious about is did casey actually cheat then 0477 abetterfuture left the room 0478 darrrrkvengance: i wonder whether Isabel has allegiances with any of the other faculty, like Georgina 0479 kelso: Isabel/Pamela = all I got XD 0480 kelso: It sounds like she did based on Hodge's words at the end there? 0481 kelso: I wanna know what the project was--not sure if I missed it 0482 francy: yeah that's what i was thinking 0483 nick: my goal with isabel was to create a character who is smarter and more capable than Casey 0484 silver: was the science fair previously cancelled because of akiko's explosive shenanigans 0485 nick: yup 0486 macey: i hope ghost akiko is throwing a fit about missing the fair 0487 emma: damn i am so ready for more isabel 0488 darrrrkvengance: glad to see Georgina doesn't have PTSD about using chalk on the blackboard! 0489 nick: we haven't shown their old school's science fair yet. 0490 francy: i was ready for more isabel since the issue she was introduced i'm excited 0491 francy: i knew you wouldn't let me down nick 0492 kelso: It'd be great if Casey's topic was really Time Travel like in the "Babies" comic 0493 macey: casey's time travel project contains hidden messages full of disses at hodge 0494 kelso: because like, what 14 year old could properly theorize time travel but Casey Blevins? 0495 emma: julie hayes mayhaps 0496 nick: well, i gotta run, everybody 0497 macey: awww thanks nick! good to hear from you as always 0498 darrrrkvengance: thanks for another great issue, Nick, and for chatting with us! 0499 nick: thanks for coming by, glad you liked the issue 0500 kelso: Great talking with you, Nick!! Thanks for a fantabulous issue!! 0501 francy: thank you nick!! 0502 nick: next issue will have a bunch of your favorites 0503 francy: yay 0504 kelso: Yay! 0505 macey: i'm excited for crustache 0506 nick: and the issue after that is full of guillaume being sexy 0507 macey: YEAH 0508 francy: you know us so well and what we want 0509 kelso: oh HECK yeah! 0510 kelso: XD 0511 emma: woot 0512 nick: night 0513 macey: night nick! 0514 kelso: Night!! 0515 nick left the room 0516 macey: i'm takin nick's statement that irina may look different as confirmation of my greatest dream 0517 kelso: with an undercut? 0518 kelso: I've always liked the idea of irina with an undercut 0519 kelso: +cyborg would be hella cool 0520 silver: joe already has the design down and everything 0521 silver: (for the undercut) 0522 macey: haha yessss 0523 darrrrkvengance: hippie, granola-munching Phish fan Irina 0524 guest-504439 entered the room 0525 kelso: omg 0526 macey: oh no, you can never take away irina's taste for raw meat 0527 guest-504439 left the room 0528 darrrrkvengance: so she would have thought herself, before trying mr. n's vegan cooking! 0529 macey: irina is really just a big baby, she is probably eating ice cream every night 0530 kelso: waffles, too 0531 kelso: "Hey Mr. N, make me waffles for dinner." 0532 kelso: "Irina, what do we say?" 0533 kelso: "Ugh. PLEASE?" 0534 macey: "irina that is not sufficient to a healthy diet-" "[barking noise 0535 macey: i genuinely hope irina and mr n just spend their time making cakes and watching happy days reruns 0536 kelso: seriously 0537 darrrrkvengance: Irina needs to get her powers back so she can make waffles with her MIND. 0538 kelso: cake decorating irina is my new fave headcanon 0539 kelso: Oh that'd be freaking awesome 0540 kelso: incredibly helpful in the kitchen 0541 darrrrkvengance: that's really what everyone is talking about when they mention "a better future" 0542 darrrrkvengance: mind waffles 0543 moneybagsmatt left the room 0544 macey: i hope #41 is just guillaume in the shower all issue 0545 darrrrkvengance: naked towerball 0546 jayrs left the room 0547 silver: towerBALL 0548 emma: strip towerball? 0549 macey: IM DOWN W/ THIS 0550 macey: i hope it's just the athletes and they dont force, like, ian to play 0551 kelso: WITH WAFFLES 0552 darrrrkvengance: actually, due to an error in Pamela's enunciation, it will actually be towelball 0553 emma: ian can serve the waffles 0554 kelso: strip towerball in the showers with waffles 0555 emma: sign me up for mga 0556 kelso: "pick your teams wisely" 0557 kelso: aka please stick all the hot guys on the same team ty 0558 macey: there are so many groups we can split off into now 0559 macey: perhaps jade will bug ike about his screwed up face 0560 kelso: imagine tuna tryin to play "strip towerball in the shower with waffles" in his condition 0561 kelso: i'm sorry but i'd laugh a lot 0562 kelso: i'm an awful human being 0563 kelso: i hope jade bugs ike 0564 macey: the sad part is he would try his hardest 0565 kelso: that's true....poor tuna 0566 macey: tuna issue of his adventures. in the cell. all alone. in complete silence. 0567 kelso: but like the prompt on the ficathon about jade bugging ike about his face 0568 kelso: that ws great 0569 kelso: walking into walls 0570 emma: tuna befriends the bug in his cell. spin-off series 0571 macey: daramount steps on the bug 0572 darrrrkvengance: oh, is there a new ficathon? 0573 kelso: names it "fish" 0574 kelso: the tales of tuna and fish 0575 macey: dv 0576 darrrrkvengance: awesome, thanks! 0577 kelso: I WANNA WRITE STUFF but i haven't really written creatively in a few years and i haven't really written fanfiction in like...7. 0578 macey: and god zoe's gang is still in morocco hanging 0579 kelso: it's like i really really want to but i can't get it out X( 0580 kelso: i'm so confused with zoe rn 0581 kelso: like 0582 kelso: time travel? 0583 kelso: special power? 0584 francy: it could be a hologram and i wouldn't even care as long as i get to see zoe's face 0585 macey: zoe 4ever 0586 francy: i missed her so much 0587 yuuhy entered the room 0588 guest-504580 changed nickname to yuuhy 0589 kelso: i wanna know more about her cuz she's hella smart 0590 yuuhy: FRIENDS 0591 yuuhy: are we talkin' isabel 0592 kelso: also hella smart 0593 emma: YUUHY 0594 yuuhy: who was the first hella smart? there are so many to choose from 0595 yuuhy: MORALEXKHANDER 0596 macey: YUUHY HEEEEEEEY 0597 yuuhy: <3 <3 0598 macey: yuuhy apparently next issue is av club and the one after it has lots of "guillaume being sexy" 0599 emma: its like it was made for me 0600 yuuhy: AHHH 0601 yuuhy: AHHHH 0602 yuuhy: AHHHHHHH 0603 yuuhy: my sad angry child 0604 yuuhy: omg what i'm so excited omg 0605 yuuhy: av club omg 0606 macey: yes yes i know it is BEAUTIFUL 0607 kelso: i just wanna know what nerd jokes make it in next 0608 darrrrkvengance: moar hannah! 0609 macey: HANNAH/ESI 4EVER 0610 emma: you guys. that panel with esi 0611 silver left the room 0612 silver entered the room 0613 guest-504631 changed nickname to silver 0614 yuuhy: sitting 0615 yuuhy: so beautifully, right emma 0616 emma: AV CLUB MAMA 0617 emma: i'm so 0618 emma: how can someone sit with such skill 0619 macey: i could say "esi" in a very soft voice and emma would jump over oceans to reach me 0620 emma: i would teleport back in time to the moment before you said it 0621 emma: just so i could be there 0622 macey: yuuhy what was your favorite part of the issue 0623 francy: ok i'm lagging a lot so i'm gonna close some tabs including this one 0624 francy: good night everyone it was a fun chat like always 0625 francy: i hope i actually catch the next one 0626 yuuhy: bye! 0627 francy: bye bye! 0628 francy left the room 0629 yuuhy: MY FAVORITE PART 0630 macey: bye francy!!! 0631 yuuhy: was when Lara told Casey to carry the box and Casey asked why and Lara was like I'M HOLDING CAKE GOD CASEY 0632 yuuhy: sooo inconsiderate. 0633 macey: YES I LIKED THAT VERY IMPORTANT 0634 kelso: Night!! 0635 macey: lara's outfits are off the charts 0636 macey: also yuuhy someone suggested mr n made the cake and nick said "i like it yes now it is canon" 0637 kelso: i suggested a prompt on the ficathon for Irina&Mr.N | Cake-decorating business 0638 kelso: I hope to God someone fills it 0639 kelso: otherwise i might go and fill my own prompt myself XD 0640 yuuhy: AWESOME 0641 yuuhy: I wonder if Isabel and Pamela are buds. 0642 darrrrkvengance: the cake was the most important part of the issue. 0643 macey: WE WERE SAYING ISABEL/PAMELA 0644 yuuhy: also every time Jade puts on her thick eyeliner I'm like yes girl you and I be soul sisters 0645 darrrrkvengance: it seemed like Casey was wearing some weird eye makeup in the scenes in the past 0646 yuuhy: WAIT ACTUALLY my favorite part was the first few pages because like structurally it's just such a great way to start an arc 0647 yuuhy: simultaneously reviewing where each member of the cast is while pamela describes what we can look forward to 0648 macey: yes i loved seeing everyone 0649 macey: brella was saying i would be sad about the tuna panel? but he is sitting up and has clean clothes 0650 yuuhy: i know! i told her that he is doing better! 0651 macey: and i mean the pain is soothed by av club and dramatic guillaume showers 0652 kelso: clean clothes = + 0653 kelso: clean guilaume = +++++ 0654 darrrrkvengance: i bet the reason hunter had to bring mr. n a melon is so mr. n could make melon cake! 0655 yuuhy: he's clearly not dying of infected eye wounds 0656 kelso: Delicious! 0657 yuuhy: hey why is hunter still in bed when everyone else is up 0658 yuuhy: lazy butt 0659 macey: the av club partied too hard last night 0660 yuuhy: he's not used to that kind of partying 0661 yuuhy: rest of the av club is like "ahh back to the library" 0662 emma: idk they looked pretty hungover. doing nothing. sitting. (beautifully in esi's case) 0663 darrrrkvengance: and they do their partying when they're actually dreaming 0664 macey: ian dropped his books because the partying made him tired 0665 kelso: maybe they dreamt up some butterbeer or somethin 0666 kelso: i mean, dreams, right? 0667 kelso: they can do whateva they want 0668 macey: ian ruined the party by getting drunk and crying about akiko so it ended pretty badly 0669 emma: is andres a poetic drunk 0670 kelso: HA. no wonder the rest look depressed 0671 kelso: you know i bet he is 0672 darrrrkvengance: lol @ Andres drunk 0673 emma: "what light through summer's day" "um" "pretty sure thats shakespeare" 0674 kelso: good at karaoke, too 0675 emma: av club karaoke night 0676 macey: now i wanna party with the av club 0677 macey: hannah and hunter drunk fighting over lost plot points 0678 kelso: im adding another prompt 0679 kelso: hey sound like a great time tbh 0680 macey: i hope ghost akiko visits the av club sometimes and makes fun of them 0681 kelso: bt8uhynjmklkiou 0682 kelso: '[ 0683 yuuhy: omg emma you asked for heathers au 0684 kelso: ^my mom is awful 0685 darrrrkvengance: sorry to be such a noob, but what does "au" mean in the prompts? 0686 yuuhy: alternate universe 0687 kelso: alternate universe 0688 yuuhy: PAMELAS 0689 darrrrkvengance: ah, okay. thanks. 0690 kelso: aka - the key to happiness 0691 kelso: AU | Everyone is Pamela 0692 macey: au where everyone is sad 0693 kelso: actually that could be canon 0694 macey: au where everyone is the headmaster 0695 kelso: considering this whole reincarnation thing 0696 kelso: EVERYONE IS THE HEADMASTER 0697 darrrrkvengance: au where Ian is godly at towerball 0698 kelso: omg what if he is 0699 yuuhy: haha i wonder which of our faves will kill each other through deadly sports hahaha 0700 kelso: not an au, but canon 0701 macey: penalties in towerball mean death 0702 kelso: ike being forced to play and ian kicking his ass 0703 yuuhy: woodrun was surprisingly tame until zoe 0704 kelso: dammit zoe 0705 yuuhy: hey remember maggie? heyyyyy 0706 kelso: i still don't get why she went crazy 0707 kelso: i love maggie 0708 darrrrkvengance: poor maggie. i loved her 0709 kelso: i wanted more maggie 0710 yuuhy: i have a theory 0711 kelso: HUNTER ALMOST HAD A GF 0712 yuuhy: that zoe kills people in order to save them 0713 macey: my irl friends who read mg often dont remember more important chars but ALWAYS bring up maggie 0714 macey: maggie forever 0715 kelso: that actually makes sense 0716 yuuhy: so it was less her going crazy and more her realizing what she had to do 0717 darrrrkvengance: what zoe calls "saving" is what hunter calls "cockblocking" 0718 yuuhy: esp since before irina shoots her, she tells hunter to "close his eyes," i.e., opposite of opening eyes 0719 kelso: kill hunter so he gets reincarnated and gets out of this hellhole as well 0720 yuuhy: i.e., opposite of what got adam and eve expelled from the garden 0721 kelso: eyyyy 0722 kelso: biblical references 0723 macey: yuuhy is so good at bible 0724 macey: (also hey remember this ends at 11 0725 yuuhy: i'm good at google 0726 yuuhy: and i reread the beginning of genesis for mg lol 0727 kelso: i've been meaning to brush up on my old testament 0728 kelso: you got it macey! 0729 darrrrkvengance: God to Guillaume 0730 macey: fortunato would be so proud of you 0731 kelso: i prefer the new testament irl but you know FOR MG 0732 kelso: i shall read more old testament 0733 kelso: every time we mention ghost david i think of king david and then i try to think about who goliath would be and i really want it to be gribbs 0734 macey: i like it. perf 0735 kelso: a shot to the head 0736 kelso: knocked him down 0737 kelso: hence 0738 kelso: ike is david 0739 kelso: BAM 0740 yuuhy: every ficathon fill is casey 0741 macey: casey forever 0742 kelso: casey is the best i stg 0743 kelso: the fics 0744 yuuhy: this fandom is such a good 0745 macey: brella's wicdiv au in that meme is p killer 0746 yuuhy: so harmonious and creative and full of morbid jokes 0747 kelso: we are sweet and we are tiny and we are excellent at fics and edits and playlists and everything right with tumblr fandoms 0748 yuuhy: MY OTHER FAVORITE PART 0749 kelso: sometimes i think she hosts the ficathons just so she has more prompts to write for and i think "bless this woman" 0750 yuuhy: was when akiko was still a relevant character and "recovering" 0751 macey: I HOPE SHE IS 0752 kelso: she's recovering 0753 kelso: she can't not be recovering 0754 yuuhy: she'll be back 0755 macey: i hope ghost akiko is whining to fortunato about missing the science fair 0756 macey: i hope when he gets out she makes him build her project 0757 kelso: i wanna see her dance for tuna--- 0758 kelso: FUCK 0759 kelso: i realized ONLY NOW THAT CAN'T WORK 0760 kelso: fuck daramount 0761 yuuhy: WOW 0762 yuuhy: WOW 0763 kelso: I'M SORRY 0764 yuuhy: OW 0765 kelso: I ONLY JUST REALIZED I SWEAR 0766 macey: fortunatocrying.png 0767 kelso: I AM VERY SORRY 0768 yuuhy: ow 0769 darrrrkvengance: she can dance WITH tuna 0770 kelso: awwwwww <3 0771 macey: fortunato just happens to small on some pegs that happen to go into his eyeholes 0772 yuuhy: mACEY 0773 kelso: bbut 0774 kelso: wait 0775 kelso: not pegs 0776 kelso: LEGOS 0777 macey: AH YES I LIKE IT 0778 yuuhy: whyyyyy 0779 kelso: different colored ones too 0780 macey: fortunato has legos stuck in his eyes he's so hardcore everyone is scared of him 0781 kelso: like one red one blue 0782 macey: (9 minutes left!) 0783 kelso: "3D lego glasses" 0784 kelso: imagine cyborg tuna with cyborg irina 0785 macey: i'm happy cyborg irina has caught on i should prompt it 0786 darrrrkvengance: he'll wear the Geordi LaForge doohickey 0787 macey: i will prompt it and finally fill something tomorrow morning (CAKE FIC?) 0788 kelso: cyborg irina shoots cake frosting out of her wrists like spiderman 0789 kelso: tuna shoots legos out his eyeballs 0790 emma: cybort irina feat undercut 0791 kelso: and spatula! 0792 kelso: jk 0793 darrrrkvengance: lol @ cake frosting, kelso! 0794 emma: TRU 0795 macey: mr n's ideal cyborg bff 0796 kelso: her mechanical arm can switch to different cooking untensils 0797 kelso: i wanna fanart 0798 kelso: i wanna do all these things 0799 macey: everyone as cyborgs 0800 darrrrkvengance: i don't know if any of you are frank zappa fans, but cyborg baker Irina makes me think of "Joe's Garage" 0801 silver: why do we have so little fanart th 0802 kelso: but dashcon is next weekend and i need to finish up my camp halfblood cosplays first and my summer class assignments and youtube video parts i'm gonna die before i get to anything MG-related 0803 silver: *tho 0804 macey: maybe hunter can do the number thing bc he is a cyborg 0805 darrrrkvengance: and the little green rosetta 0806 silver: we need to get some artists into the fandom 0807 macey: hunter opens a flap in his chest and finds machine parts. "huh when did these get here" 0808 kelso: I AM AN ARTIST 0809 kelso: I AM JUST A VERY LAZY ARTIST XD 0810 silver: OOOH 0811 kelso: i'm sorry i've been meaning to do fanart for ages 0812 silver: i think most of us are lazy about whatever we do 0813 kelso: tru 0814 silver: it's a consequence of the 21st century 0815 macey: (THERE ARE ONLY FOUR MINUTES LEFT AHHHHHH) 0816 yuuhy: for now, http 0817 silver: (GOTTA MAKE THEM COUNT) 0818 macey: what do you think the av club issue next time will involve 0819 macey: i think oliver and richmond 0820 silver: HOPEFULLY 0821 yuuhy: HANNAH/ESI CUDDLES??? 0822 darrrrkvengance: making the underground paper to endorse a presidential candidate 0823 silver: nerd jokes, obviously 0824 silver: (backstory on the new kids??? maybe??? i'm so desperate) 0825 kelso: i like these fanarts 0826 silver: (they've all got dead parents and i am sad) 0827 macey: i hope andres turns out to be the best character in morning glories 0828 macey: andres for headmaster 2014 0829 kelso: andres for class president 2014 0830 silver: omg yes esi/hannah being explicitly canon would be amazing 0831 kelso: write-in votes on psychic paper only 0832 silver: do you guys think pamela's eyes are open 0833 darrrrkvengance: a poem in every pot 0834 emma left the room 0835 macey: akiko finally wakes up. she runs to the clubhouse, thrilled, only to walk in on hannah/esi makeouts 0836 darrrrkvengance: i thought nick confirmed esi/hannah 0837 kelso: i think her eyes were opened and something went wrong and her eyelids peeled back a little too far 0838 macey: "no gross why" 0839 silver: he did but it was ambiguous in the actual book 0840 macey: dv 0841 silver: OH MY GOD KELSO 0842 kelso: BUT LIKE 0843 kelso: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SEEMS LIKE HAPPENED 0844 silver: I THOUGHT SHE WAS JUST LIKE. BORN THAT WAY 0845 kelso: * fanart * 0846 silver: or something 0847 macey: nick said we will get a pamela issue one day 0848 silver: he did. when 0849 kelso: omg yessssssss 0850 macey: AND OH NO IT'S CLOSING TIME WHY THIS 0851 silver: i want it 0852 macey: last chat i think 0853 kelso: whyyyyy 0854 kelso: why closing time 0855 kelso: whyyyy 0856 macey: guess what now i have to all give you the BOOT 0857 macey: [puts on a boot, kicks computer screen 0858 kelso: we're just getting to crazy idead hour! 0859 kelso: ah well 0860 darrrrkvengance: thanks for hosting this macey. see you next time! 0861 yuuhy: do we actually get booted 0862 yuuhy: i've never stayed this long 0863 kelso: nice talking to you guys! glad i could make it this time 'round ^_^ 0864 yuuhy: (or have i) 0865 kelso: yes thank you for hosting, macey!! 0866 macey: you do because i have to be here all the time and i am tired 0867 silver: yeah, me too (although i was silent for the most part) 0868 yuuhy: ok good night 0869 macey: also bc you do not want to be here an unsolicited times, yuuhy, GOSH (i kid) 0870 silver: thank you macey for organizing these things 0871 macey: but yes friends it is closing time. thank you for this lovely chat 0872 macey: hugs and high fives and whatever you are comfy with 0873 yuuhy left the room 0874 kelso: Goodnight!!! <3 0875 silver left the room 0876 macey: night everyone! 0877 darrrrkvengance left the room 0878 kelso left the room [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick